Into The Battle
by hollyweasleyxx
Summary: Set in the middle of the battle in DH. may contain spoilers ! RonxHermione


Into the Battle

"Harry, you get the cloak on," said Hermione. "We'll be fine."

Not a second after the words left her mouth had two cloaked figures appeared and sent curses flying at Ron and Hermione.

"Just go!" Hermione yelled. "We're fine!"

Harry hesitated, but reluctantly turned and ran down the hall, not knowing if he would ever see Hermione or Ron again.

_Ron_

"STUPIFY!" We yelled at the same time, sending Amaculus Carrow towards the stone wall.

I smiled at Hermione and saw her smiling back. For a moment we starred into each others eyes, until an explosion occurred right between us, forcing me to fall back, and by the time I was able to lift my head, the ceiling had caved in and I couldn't see the rest of the hall.. or Hermione.

_Hermione_

"Ron!"

I started running down the corridor, it was the only way back to Ron.

I dodged curse after curse, never stopping to duel. I was ready for each curse, ducking and jumping whenever necessary, but when someone grabbed both of my arms and pulled me back into a deserted classroom, I was frozen in fear.

Whoever it was grabbed my wand before I knew what was happening, and threw it across the room.

I turned, terrified and wand-less, and found myself starring into the hairy, disfigured face of Fenrir Greyback.

_Ron_

"Shit!" I swore loudly.

I tried to move all of the rubble that had landed just a metre away from me, but it was no use, it wouldn't budge.

I'll just have to go around.

I turned to begin down the corridor when I saw none other than Draco Malfoy running with a scared look on his face.

"Running away again Ferret?" I yelled, wand at the ready.

He stopped and turned to face me, wand raised.

"All alone I see Weasel," sneered Malfoy. "Potty and the mudblood finally leave you?"

"Don't. Call. Her. That."

"You know, last time I saw her she wasn't looking too good…"

_Snap_

I heard the bone snap in half as my fist met his nose. He doubled over in pain and fell to the floor, where I kicked him twice in the ribs.

"You just stood there and watched as she tortured Hermione." I said though gritted teeth. Another kick. I picked up his wand and snapped it in half.

I raised my wand to his face, ready to curse him.

"Ron!" I whipped around and saw Ginny running towards me. I pulled her into a hug. I heard Malfoy scurrying away but I didn't care, I'll find him again later.

"Where's Harry? Where's Hermione?" She asked frantically.

"Hermione! Come on!" I pulled her by her hand and began to run down the corridor towards where I last saw Hermione.

"Ron! Where's Harry?" Ginny yelled.

"I don't know! He took the cloak and went to find You-Know-Who!"

"What!" She stopped running and pulled me back to look at her. "We need to go find Harry!"

"Harry's fine! He knows what he's doing! There's-"

"Duck!" she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me to the floor just as a purple light flew by where my head had just been.

"Thanks," I mumbled as we straightened up. "I have to go and find Hermione, you need to get somewhere safe and-"

"No way! I'm going with you!"

"Ginny you can't, its too-"

"Dangerous I know. Look- the longer we stand here arguing, the more danger Harry _and_ Hermione are going to be in!"

I sighed in annoyance, Ginny always had to get her way. "Fine, follow me."

I started running again, in the direction I last saw Hermione. Any Death Eater would be happy to kill her and if Bellatrix Lestrange got to her before I did… the thought made me run twice as fast.

I finally made it to the other side of where the ceiling had caved, but Hermione was gone.

_Hermione_

"Hello again girly."

I turned and ran towards the door, only to find it locked. I had no wand, no way out, and a hungry werewolf was standing behind me.

"I have orders from the Dark Lord to bring you and ginger to the forest, but I don't think he'll mind if you go a little bloodied up…" he licked his lips and began to walk towards me.

_Ron where are you? _

**A/N**

**I was inspired to write after seeing the movie, so please R&R !**

**HollyDicaprio101**


End file.
